cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Republics
Union of Republics Preamble to the Union Constitution We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Union and its allies to prosperity. Body Republic of the Union Each member (general membership) holds a seat in the Body Republic of the Union, which can make big government decisions. The general membership will be asked to participate in popularity polls for on bill (if it is disputed), government popularity polls, and general elections for the Union Councils and Ministers. Union Councils There are three councils to the Union, Alliance, War, and Ministry. When usually referring to the Union Councils, the Alliance and War Councils (AC, WC) are accounted for. But, when speaking as a whole the Union Councils are the AC, WC and Ministry Council. Alliance Council The Alliance Council (AC) is the governing body for the civics and Body Republic of the alliance itself. The AC is in charge of the Minister of Internal Affairs, Economics, and Recruitment as well as the Union International Bank (during peacetime) The AC elections are held on the 28th of every month and ends on the 30th (March 2nd for February elections). President The President acts as chairman of the Alliance Council. The President is elected by the councils. Two people can be nominated for President only be the WC or AC. The only requirement is that you must be elected to the AC before you can be nominated. Once nominations are done, the War and Alliance Councils vote on the next President. All of these actions should happen within 4 days after the general elections The President acts both as chairman of the AC, but also as the 4th AC member War Council The War Council (WC) is the governing body for the military and foreign affairs of the alliance itself. The WC is in charge of the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Defense as well as the Union International Bank (during wartime) The WC elections are held on the 28th of every month and ends on the 30th (March 2nd for February elections). Chancellor The Chancellor acts as chairman of the Alliance Council. The Chancellor is elected by the councils. Two people can be nominated for Chancellor only be the WC or AC. The only requirement is that you must be elected to the WC before you can be nominated. Once nominations are done, the War and Alliance Councils vote on the next Chancellor. All of these actions should happen within 4 days after the general elections The Chancellor acts both as chairman of the WC, but also as the 4th WC member Ministry Council The Ministry Council is populated by the Ministers themselves. This Council is responsible for recommendations and statistics on their assigned jobs: Internal Affairs (AC) Foreign Affairs (WC) Interior and Economy (AC) Defense (WC) Recruitment (AC) The Ministry Council is who presents bills, proposals, etc. For example, the Minister of Foreign Affairs would present treaties to the War Council for signing, or the Recruitment Minister could propose a new recruitment drive to boost membership to the Alliance Council. Ministers are elected every month. Starting on the 28th, the elections should end on the 30th (March 2nd for February elections) Prime Minister The Prime Minister is nominated by the elected Ministry Council. The only requirement is that the PM must already be on the Ministry Council itself. Once nominations are done, the War and Alliance Councils vote on the next Prime Minister. All of these actions should happen within 4 days after the general elections The Emperor The Emperor is the leader of the alliance. The Emperor will maintain veto power over both councils and has the ability to block the election of specific council chairmans if he or she sees fit to do so. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. If the Emperor resigns he or she will designate a replacement. Military Battles & Wars Rogue Wars On the Offensive Unauthorized attacks are against the rules without War Council approval. If this attack is not approved by the War Council these steps will be taken: * First Offense - Verbal Warning, Peace Ordered * Second Offense - Verbal Warning, Suspension, Peace Ordered * Third Offense - Expulsion, Nation Attacked We have a no tolerance toward unapproved attacks of other people even rogues. Things like that would give us a bad name and would cause more harm towards our members. If a person is declared an enemy of the Union, any member will have permission to attack the enemy. On the Defensive If any one member is attacked by a rogue, we will go on the offensive. The attacking rogue will be declared an enemy of the Union and will be attacked until he/she pay reps for the damages he/she has caused to our member(s). Traitors Members who attack other members will be expelled ASAP and will become an enemy of the Union. The traitor will also be banned from our forums until we can put final justice to the incident. If the traitor is proven not guilty, we will only be forced to pay reps to the person he attacks, if he/she is guilty they will be banned from our forums and sentenced to ZI. Members' "Dos and Don'ts" Dos Members can speak freely without offense to other people Members can give aid to any member as he/she wishes Members can speak against the government (within reason) if they so wish to Members can speak against a certain alliance (within reason) if they so wish to etc. (more can be self-explanatory) Don'ts Members CANNOT spy on another alliance if it is not approved by government Members CANNOT post obscene pictures or links on our forums Members CANNOT bribe other members in elections (I mean it!) Members CANNOT "steal" members from this alliance if the offending member leaves and joins or creates an alliance of his/her own Members CANNOT cause a coup or a civil war, or make an attempt to cause one. Members CANNOT turn the Union of Republics into a dictatorship Members CANNOT have any offensive screen names Current Alliance News/History category: Brown team alliances